The Death Eaters Karaoke Night
by diamondpost-draco
Summary: Voldemort thinks the Death Eaters deserve a break from killing muggleborns so he organizes a karaoke party. VERY OCC.


**A/N: This was just a little idea that was playing on my mind in double maths today. Hope you enjoy it Oh yeah it's very random.**

**Death Eaters Do Karaoke**

**Rated – T**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE PLOT. SONGS BELONG TO THE WRITERS AND CHARACTERS ARE JK ROWLINGS**

**Summary – Voldemort thinks the Death Eaters deserve a break from killing muggleborns so he organizes a karaoke party. VERY OCC.**

**Set in the second war (HPDH). **

Voldemort was sat in the ballroom of Malfoy Manor when the thought struck him. His death eaters had not had much fun since the war started and he knew just what they needed. "Bellatrix!" A lady with unruly curly black hair ran to him. "My Lord called me."

"That I did Bella. Call every death eater not on duty to me this instant."

"Of course My Lord."

Soon many death eaters filled the ballroom, eagerly awaiting Voldemort's command. If he asked them to jump off a bridge, they probably would.

"My loyal companions, the time hath come." An excited murmur went through the crowd gathered.

"Where's Potter then?" Avery shouted.

"We don't have Potter you imbecile. Potter is probably hiding away at this moment. I meant the time has come for fun." The death eaters looked at each other puzzled. "We are having a karaoke party tonight."

"M'lord are you sure it's appropriate?"

"I am the Lord Voldemort and what I say goes. I am the evilest and most powerful wizard ever and I WANT A KARAOKE PARTY SO WERE HAVING ONE." Voldemort at this point sounded like a spoiled small child. If he was not the Dark Lord who controlled whether they lived or died many would have laughed at that point, but seeing as he was controlling their lives, they held their giggles in. "I want everyone in here at 8 o'clock sharp. Dismissed."

At eight o'clock that evening the Death Eaters gathered in the ballroom which had been transfigured to look like a muggle eighties nightclub. In the centre of the room was a stage with a karaoke machine on it. Voldemort was wearing tight yellow Lycra pants and a sparkly silver jumper. "Bellatrix, your first, I picked out a song especially for you. I believe it's called Barbie Girl." Voldemort had really lost the plot. Bellatrix made her way onto the stage glaring at the death eaters who dared to laugh. She took the microphone. The music started up and Bellatrix sang with aggression that really made her sound like an axe murderer rather a Barbie girl.

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

_I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
>Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie<br>You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
>Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky<em>

_You can touch, you can play  
>You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa<em>

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh<br>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh<em>

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
>I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees<br>Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
>Hit the town, fool around, let's go party<em>

_You can touch, you can play  
>You can say I'm always yours<br>You can touch, you can play  
>You can say I'm always yours<em>

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh<br>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh<em>

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh<br>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh<em>

When the music ended, all the Death Eaters were in fits of laughter. Bellatrix looked as though she wanted to 'Avada' them all. When the laughter subdued and Bellatrix was off stage Voldemort spoke again slightly chuckling, "I never knew you had it in your Bella, next up is Lucius Malfoy singing Relight My Fire." Lucius looked horrified, but stumbled up onto the stage. As the music started, he picked up the microphone:

_Help me escape this feeling' of insecurity  
>I need you so much but I don't think you really need me<br>But if we all stand up in the name of love  
>And state the case of what we're dreamin' of<br>I've got to say I only dream of you  
>But like a thief in the night you took away the love that I knew<em>

_Relight my fire, your love is my only desire  
>Relight my fire cos I need your love<em>

_Turn back the times 'til the days when our love was new  
>Do you remember<br>No matter what was happenin', I was there with you  
>But if we all stand up for what we believe<br>And maybe live within our possibilities  
>The world would be wild for the dream<br>So baby don't turn away, listen to what I gotta say_

_Relight my fire, your love is my only desire  
>Relight my fire cos I need your love<br>Relight my fire, your love is my only desire  
>Relight my fire cos I need your love, yeah<em>

_You gotta be sure enough to walk on through the night  
>There's another new day on the other side<br>Cos I got hope in my soul I keep on walkin' baby_

_Relight my fire, your love is my only desire  
>Relight my fire cos I need your love<br>Relight my fire, your love is my only desire  
>Relight my fire cos I need your love, yeah<em>

When he had finished the death eaters were once again splitting their sides with laughter. Draco took one look at his father and burst into fits of giggles. "Well done Lucius," Voldemort chuckled, this was even more fun than he had expected. "Last up is myself. I will be singing Bad. **You will enjoy it. You will clap.**" His voice was forceful. Once again the music started playing:

_Your butt is mine  
>Gonna tell you right<br>Just show your face  
>In broad daylight<br>I'm telling you  
>On how I feel<br>Gonna hurt your mind  
>Don't shoot to kill<br>Cause I run UPT._

_Cause I run UPT.  
>Lay it on me<br>All right..._

_I'm giving you  
>On count of three<br>To show your stuff  
>Or let it be...<br>I'm telling you  
>Just watch your mouth<br>I know your game  
>What you're about<em>

_Well they say the sky's the  
>limit<br>And to me that's really true  
>But my friend you have seen nothin'<br>Just wait 'til I get through..._

_Because I'm bad, I'm bad.  
>Cause I run UPT.<br>(Bad bad-really, really bad)  
>You know I'm bad, I'm bad.<br>You know it.  
>(Bad bad-really, really bad)<br>You know I'm bad, I'm bad.  
>Cause I run UPT, you know.<br>(Bad bad-really, really bad)  
>And the whole world has to<br>answer right now  
>Just to tell you once again,<br>Who's bad..._

_The world is out  
>You're doin' wrong<br>Gonna lock you up  
>Before too long,<br>Your lyin' eyes_

_Gonna tell you right  
>So listen up<br>Don't make a fight,  
>Your talk is cheap<br>You're not a man  
>You're throwin' stones<br>To hide your hands_

_But they say the sky's the limit  
>And to me that's really true<br>And my friends you have seen nothin'  
>Just wait 'til I get through...<em>

_Because I'm bad, I'm bad.  
>Cause I run UPT.<br>(Bad bad-really, really bad)  
>You know I'm bad, I'm bad.<br>You know it.  
>(Bad bad-really, really bad)<br>You know I'm bad, I'm bad.  
>You know it, you know.<br>(Bad bad-really, really bad)  
>And the whole<br>world has to  
>answer right now<br>(And the whole world has to  
>answer right now)<br>Just to tell you once again,  
>(Just to tell you once again,)<br>Who's bad..._

_We can change the world tomorrow  
>This could be a better place<br>If you don't like what I'm sayin'  
>Then won't slap my face...<em>

_Because I'm bad, I'm bad.  
>Cause I run UPT.<br>(Bad bad-really, really bad)  
>You know I'm bad, I'm bad.<br>You know it.  
>(Bad bad-really, really bad)<br>You know I'm bad, I'm bad.  
>You know it, you know.<br>(Bad bad-really, really bad)_

_Woo! Woo! Woo!  
>(And the whole world has to<br>answer right now  
>Just to tell you once again)<em>

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad.  
>Cause I run UPT.<br>(Bad bad-really, really bad)  
>You know I'm bad, I'm bad.<br>You know it - you know it.  
>(Bad bad-really, really bad)<br>You know, you know, you know,  
>you know, come on<br>(Bad bad-really, really bad)  
>And the whole world has to<br>answer right now  
>(And the whole world has to<br>answer right now)  
>Just to tell you once again,<br>(Just to tell you once again,)_

_You know I'm smooth, I'm bad.  
>You know it.<br>(Bad bad-really, really bad)  
>You know I'm bad, I'm bad baby.<br>(Bad bad-really, really bad)  
>You know, you know, you know it,<br>come on  
>(Bad bad-really, really bad)<br>And the whole world has to  
>answer right now<br>(And the whole world has to  
>answer right now)<br>Woo!  
>(Just to tell you once again,)<em>

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad.  
>You know it.<br>(Bad bad-really, really bad)  
>You know I'm bad, you know<br>hoo!  
>(Bad bad-really, really bad)<br>You know I'm bad, I'm bad  
>you know i<br>t, you know  
>(Bad bad-really, really bad)<br>And the whole world has to  
>answer right now<br>(And the whole world has to  
>answer right now)<br>Just to tell you once again,  
>(Just to tell you once again,)<br>Who's bad?_

All the death eaters cheered as their Lord, who was a surprisingly good singer finished. "That concludes Karaoke Night. Tomorrow night is Bingo." Voldemort smiled to himself, he really was the best Dark Lord.

**A/N: I know this is so random, but please review. **


End file.
